


Lean on us

by Premeditated_shitbag



Category: One Piece
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premeditated_shitbag/pseuds/Premeditated_shitbag
Summary: follow Law and the other three original heart pirates while I fuck up the narrative and put them through literal hell for my own amusement. I'm gonna take their origins and fuck em up cuz Oda has given us shit on them and they're my favs.





	Lean on us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales From the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808926) by [TsarinaTorment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment). 



> the summary isn't anything to write home about but its 3am and I'm tired. anyway, give me feedback. let me know what you think, how it can be improved and where you'd like to see the story go. thanks

"When one mistake can mean your head on a pike, every rule’s a first rule,” Eli said cheerfully.”  
― Rachel Aaron, The Legend of Eli Monpress

 

Trafalgar D. Water Laws first rule of survival: don't become attached.  
Simple right?. After Flevance I’d learned that caring only ends in heartbreak. I've decided to get my revenge on the world with what time I have left and destroy everything. to truly do that I must stick to these rules.  
1#Do Not get attached to anybody.  
‘Well, that worked out fucking swell. Didn’t it?’

 

Brush strokes of yellow and red blended as they painted the world around people and ships that sailed the Seas’ waves, the fall evening was settling and enough to leave most people warm and full while leaves of an autumn island danced on the breeze. breathing life into every movement. 

passing through a tiny window the colours danced lazily to the silent rhythm set by the swaying shadows of a lown candle. Long and dark played gently with full and warm. Pass this tiny window it guarded a timeless world constructed by a broken, spotted boy, made out of torn pages on the wall and a barely used bed. Dusty covers and a worn chair mirrored the world outside in its utter stillness. 

Like a pebble dropped into a still pond, the stillness broke. A page turned, the candle flickered and the room breathed for a moment. Then settled again.  
In this room, in the world he’d built, there was the spotted boy. At his desk in his chair letting the words flow from the page of his book and wash over him, ‘Sometimes,’ the boy thought ‘he would let himself enjoy his studies again. The thrill of learning and applying new knowledge to his own practices was something he would never tire of doing.’ quiet, undisturbed and productive. once something like this had been his everyday life. A comfortable constant that never changed. Now it had become a warped rarity. Something he couldn’t seek but couldn’t deny when it found him. 

"Law?”

Rare as these moments where it was even rarer that they lasted. Eventually, reality came knocking, dragging him back to remind him of the shit show that was now his life. With a sigh, Law twisted in his seat. Turning to find the small head of Baby Five peeking through his doorway.  
"What?” Law asked half-heartedly, turning back to his book not waiting for her answer  
Moving into the open doorway Baby Five le her gaze wander his room. rocking on her heels while she spoke  
“The Young Master wants you down in the cells, we got a gest”  
Exasperated Law debated telling her to fuck off. He just wanted to go back to his reading and ignore the rest of the world, they had just left port a few hours ago but if Doflamingo was the one who sent her he’d get in shit for ignoring the captain.  
"Fine” Law said. With a grunt, he jumped off his chair and began shoving his things off of his desk and into the duffle that sat by his foot on the floor.  
Once finished he turned and pushed his way past Baby Five and out into the hall, all the while still ignoring her. With an annoyed pout, she ran after him, matching his pace and crossing her arms she twirled around to continue pestering him. “Hurry up! If you take to long the young masters gonna be mad”  
Shooting her a glare Law flipped her off “shut up, I didn't even take a minute. if he’s mad at anyone it’d be you” Ignoring her gasp he picked up the pace fulling content to leave her behind once her upset babbling starts. 

It didn't take long to make it to the cells or the ‘dungone’ as baby five and buffalo liked to call it, not that they were wrong, the lower deck of the Donquixote ship resembled that of a castle cellar. Small and damp with shelves and no windows. Doflamingo had it built this way for convenience but Law suspected the man just secretly liked his whole medieval aesthetic castle a lot, or as much as a man whos branding was a giant pink flamingo could.  
As the two children made their way down it became quiet, Baby Five taking lead down the dark hallway. Law had made the trip down here enough already that the lack of light didn’t bother him anymore but he let her feel useful and take charge. 

As the small but dark hallway came to its end they had made it close enough that the light spilling out from under the only closed door now provided enough light to actually see in front of them. illuminating not only the rest of their way but also the shadowed figure that could only be Buffalo waiting near the door  
“Buffalo! They're still in there? Are they still talking?” Baby Five asked running up to the large boy while Law came to a stop behind her.  
Grinning Buffalo nodded “they're still in there but they're not talking anymore if ya know what I mean nnnniin~”  
“Oooh!” together they laughed, amused by the situation. If Law hadn't been used to them and been dead inside himself he may have been disturbed at the joy they took from other peoples torture, then again, he thought, letting a smirk of his own slip by as the sounds of muffled grunts and hits flowed out from under the door, he was as twisted as them to wasn't he?. 

During a lull of conversation, Law focused his gaze on to the other boy any idea who it is?” he asked, his sudden question though quite had cased Buffalo to startle, turning his own gaze to meet Laws and flinching when they met. Frowning the larger boy turned away quickly though he tried to pass it off as casual “uhhh it was some weirdo snooping’ round the ship” was all he said.  
Sighing Law turned to Baby Five looking for an elaboration, thankfully the girls need to be useful outward any uneasiness or annoyance she felt from hanging around him  
“The Young Master knew his name! I think whoever it is they're from a big shot pirate crew!” 

"I’m the one who caught him you know nnnniin~”

“What!? No way. If it’s someone that can get the young masters attention then their way too strong for you!”  
tuning out their bickering Law gave up and getting anything else out of the two and let himself slide down the wall and thought about he knew so far, 

It was never a good idea to go in blind.  
‘So, apparently, Buffalo had found someone snooping around the ship and spying on the crew. whoever it was Doflamingo had known their name but they weren't an ally. It looked like Baby Five was right. Law had only been with them for a year and a half but he couldn't think of anything else but someone from a rival crew who wanted info on the Donquixote Pirates.  
Baby Five and Buffalo shuffled away from him quietly sharing an unnerved look between them at the nasty grin now on the smaller ravens face  
‘This is getting interesting’

The sound of voices and pained grunts continued on uninterrupted from behind the large iron door. After a while, Baby five and Buffalo settled down a little away from Law. if they listened closely they could make out words. became easier to make out what was going on as time went on. Whoever the poor fucker was he wasn’t screaming yet. It was impressive, really. Law could respect that.  
It wasn’t until half an hour later that everything stopped and the door opened. 

Startled the three jumped to their feet with varying degrees of success. Exiting the room were Trebol, Diamante, and Doflamingo. Excited, Baby five and Buffalo ran to Doflamingo, asking a million questions at once. The two seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere around the two men and the serious expressions they wore-Trebol always wore the same expression, he didn’t count- so Law wasn’t surprised when Doflamingo turned to him without his usual grin 

“we’re done for today, Law, make sure he's still alive”  
It was a regular thing for Law to be the one to patch up interrogated prisoners. not only did it gave him live subjects to practice but also no one would care if he played around and killed them because they were just going to end up dead in the end. he never used his good supplies when treating these people because what point was there using his expensive stuff on someone who would only be beaten for information again the next day?. because of this Law was used to doing half-assed jobs when it came to prisoners the Donquixote Crew picked up so it was quite bizarre when Doflamingo added  
“and make sure our ‘guest’ is treated properly. no playing around with this one Law”

those few words had Law silently relieved that he’d brought some of his better supplies on a whim, whoever this was Doflamingo wanted there to be no lasting damage, for now at least.  
Outwardly intrigued Law merely nodded. noting with growing interest the tense set of his Captains still frowning face. apparently satisfied Doflamingo walked away, with Baby five and Buffalo trailing hot on his heels And Diamante and Trebol right behind them. as they left Trebol called over his shoulder “have fun~behehehehe.” his disgusting laugh taunting him as they left, always laughing at a joke only he seemed to be privy to. 

Now alone, the hall endless black in front and behind him, Law turned to the only light spilling out from the open cell door. Leaving the still emptiness behind the small raven griped the shoulder strap of his bag and adjusted his treasured hat before turning and walking into the light. 

 

The room was identical to all the other cells on this ship, small, damp with stone walls and no windows. Gray and dim, the only tell that they weren't on lad was the subtle sway of the ship as she rocked, Law had seen the inside of these cells enough to recognize immediately that there where more shackles in this one then there ought to be. There was actually a lot and less of everything that should be here. The rickety box that passed for a prisoners bed was missing, as was chair most were first tide too. New shackles, the sea stone ones, had been driven into the walls. Trapping their victim in the middle of the room, slumped against the back wall. 

Laws first impression of said victim was his state of dress. They wore a light pink kimono with dark purple trimmings and a red indument tide around the waist. dark hair was a tangled mess on top of their head, loose strands hung limply down around the face. what drew Laws attention most though was the makeup mixed with blood smeared all over the man’s, for that's what they appeared to be, unconscious face. This stranger was the one his day had been interrupted for, who had put a frown on his captains’ ever smiling face and had required the strength of three of the crews strongest fighters to bring in. this person...

 

made his blood rush with excitement. 

making his way into the room, Law approached cautiously. Although they were seemingly unconscious against the wall with limbs bound by the sea stone shackles. Law was all too ready to defend himself if it turned out to be a trick. It wouldn't be the first time a prisoner had thought Law would be easy pickings, a fast and easy escape if caught off guard because of his size and age. But he hadn't spent the last year as a Donquixote Pirate doing nothing.  
Those prisoners never lasted long.  
As he bent down, careful to avoid stepping into the pool of blood surrounding the man, he smacked him across the left cheek to make sure he was well and truly out.  
When his patient gave no response Law was finally confident that the man wouldn't be waking anytime soon he got to work. setting down his duffle bag Law decided to start with the visible injuries. nothing too concerning. the worst of it seemed to be his right leg, which he could tell with just a glace was broken but the bone hadn't broken the skin so there was that at least. honestly, Law was surprised by how tame everything was. they were actively trying to avoid serious or permanent damage.  
'who is this person?' the need to find out was hard to resist but Law could do some snooping around of his own when he was done.  
Law left setting the leg for last, it would be the hardest one to do seeing as he was already pretty small for his age, the white spots on his skin an ever-present reminder that it was only going to get worse, but he was by no means weak. he would be dead by now if he were. So, he set to work wrapping and stitching the worst of the injuries and tried to keep his mind from wandering too much. 

 

It didn't take long before he only had the leg left. It would be a hassle but this was one of the few jobs he was allowed to do alone on the crew so he was determined to do it all right. positioning himself over the broken appendage he began to count down in his head. 

'three, two, one' snap, crack "AH!" 

in a second Law was on the floor, the back of his head meeting concrete while a voice cursed in pain above him. In a flash, he through himself up on unsteady elbows and scooted back as far as he could while never taking his eyes off the man, who was struggling against his restraints. there was the possibility of the man waking up from the sudden shock of pain but Law didn't expect him to be lucid enough or strong enough to throw him.  
sitting up properly law checked the back of his head, pulling his hand away with no blood. That a good sign but it still made him hiss in pain. all at once the man froze. his gaze locking onto Law as he only now realized he wasn't alone. the sudden attention startled Law, making him unconsciously glare back at the man.  
time seemed to stand still when they locked eyes. An Intense feeling crashed into his small body, limbs, and mind refusing to work. Dark eyes looking straight through gold and ‘why wasn't anything working? Where was the flow time this man was looking straight through him, into his soul, through his head stopstopitstomuchIMSORRYIMSORRY “STOP!!” 

Then it stopped 

Law crumpled forward gasping for air; when he had stopped breathing he wasn't sure but his lungs took in the air like a starving man while his body trembled and cold sweat ran down his neck. It was quiet again, the only sounds that of his own desperate, shaky breath. All this in a matter of seconds yet it had felt like years. Slowly he looked up to find the man watching him. It was different, he had never felt any like that before but he knew what had just happened

“Haki” Distantly Law realized he might be disassociating as he couldn't remember saying anything but the man hadn't spoken. It was said as a statement so he wasn't surprised when he resaved no answer. Letting the silence be as it was and gathering his bearings as the man took in his surroundings, most likely looking for anyone else in the room before his gaze settle back on the now marginally more calm Law  
“Sorry about that, little one” 

His voice was rough and scratchy, he may not have screamed out loud while being questioned but no one was invincible. 

"who are you?"  
Law chose to stay quiet. even if he was dying to pick the stranger's brain for answers. instead, he simply stayed where he was against his own wall and never took his eyes off the stranger. Realization seemed to hit the man like a switch had been flicked  
“you're one of Doflamingo's" it wasn't a question. the man only hummed in thought before going quiet again, Law could tell he was being watched but he knew if he tried to stand his legs would shake. this was a waiting game now. it took a while, but the man cracked first 

"do you know how to speak?" he was being sarcastic.

"no"  
unamused the man huffed. law thought it was entertaining enough. but he could only procrastinate so long. He needed to leave. If he took to long then someone would come to get him and he could not let anyone see him shaken as he was.  
His attention trailed down the man, drawing both of them to the still untreated appendage.  
he needed to set that leg so he could leave. normally he wouldn't give two shits but though he never said it outright Doflamingo had made it clear there was to be no permanent damage and Law did not want to be the one to re-break his leg after it healed wrong. so with a long-suffering sigh, he stood up 

"I need to set your leg. don't move"  
the man looked skeptical, shifting in discomfort he winced when his leg shifted too 

"why should I trust you?" he asked, giving Law a once-over now that he was standing his lack of hight and small figure was apparent.

he was being underestimated. if the man didn't already look like shit Law would have socked him. with a scowl, Law crossed his arms and gestured towards the bandages covering the man's other wounds 

"because I'm not going to wast good supplies on you just to kill you now. if it heals wrong I'll just have to re-break it later anyway" his reply was strained even to his own ears. this was not going fast enough. he just wanted to go back to his room already. This was no longer interesting, he wanted to leave. another stare off, this time Law didn't feel the intense feeling that was haki, and eventually, the man gave his own sigh of defeat. 

"fine, but at least tell me where we are" grabbing a splint and bandage from the bag still crossed over his shoulder Law closed the distance he'd put between them on shaky legs and repositioned himself over the man's shin 

"you're on the Donquixote family's ship. it's pointless information through," 

"And why is it pointless-” 'three, two, one' crack pop- ”shit!" 

satisfied Law placed the splint and began wrapping it. "it's pointless because you can't leave and no one's coming to find you.” Law gave his work a quick but critical glance before backing off and readjusting the bag on his shoulder. something flashed in the man's eyes.  
"I know my family. I may have been caught off guard but they won't be" and he said it with such it with such certainty that Law had no problem scoffing at him.  
trudging over to the candles on the wall Law shot the man one last look "sure" he said, the word was dripping with all the sincerity he had, which was none, and with that, he blew out the lights. leaving the man in darkness and he made his way back to his yellow and red bathed room. 

 

that was supposed to be it. Law had done his job. 'so why am I back here?' he asked himself, a tray of food in hand and duffle bag on his shoulder. it was only three days later when he was stopped in the hall by Jora and had a tray of food shoved into his hands "Law be a dear and take this to the kimono man, Doffy's orders" as his only explanation. he brought his medical supplies on a whim. might as well check up on the other wounds while he was here. when he opened the door he had to squint at the sudden light, looks like Doflamingo decided to let him keep the candle lit. the man looked up as Law opened the door, giving the tray in his arms a curious look before focusing back on him  
"Hello again" the man greeted him like he was a guest dropping by for tea, quirking a brow law just continued forward and held out the tray  
with a strained chuckle, the man slowly took+ the tray out of Laws hands 

"as talkative as ever I see" his hands were still in shackles but he had enough length to at least eat properly.  
frowning, 'he did not pout', Law crossed his arms and sat. choosing to ignore him and instead grab fresh bandages and ointment from his bag. Waiting silently while the man ate, observing he could see the man was tired, although he hid it well, Law could see the small tremors of exhaustion that run up and down his arms and in the way he sat. his other injuries where healing fine, none of his bandages had bleed through, hurray for small victories.  
finally setting his tray down the man turned to law, noting the bandages and ointment he simply nodded his head. Scowling Law scooted forward and went about changing the old bandages.  
it was quiet as Law worked he didn't think the man would say anything, so he was surprised when the quiet was broken.  
"Izo"  
confused Law paused, giving the man a questioning look "what?"  
"my name" the man, Izo, clarified, eyes never leaving Laws. "it's Izo. I realized I hadn't introduced my self yet" Law stared at him for a moment longer before going back to his work. Izo seemed content to leave the silence be now. and soon enough Law had finished without another word between them. Izo was checking over the job Law had done while he packed up his stuff and grabbed the tray off the floor. 

On his way to the door, he stopped just short of the entrance. The world must be ending or he’d finally lost the last of his mind but he gave an exasperated sigh either way.  
"Law"  
Izo made an inquisitive noise from behind him but Law was already gone. though he wasn't far enough to miss the older mans amused "it's nice to meet you Law" that followed him all the way back to the stillness of his room and into his dreams. 

 

as time went on Law somehow ended up back in Izos cell more times then he would originally have liked. It ended up being embarrassingly easy to find information on the man once he had a name. Izo, commander of Whitebeards 16th division. he had heard through the grapevines called Baby five and Buffalo that we had been nearing one of Whitebeards territories and Izo had recognized the ship as Jokers. not wanting trouble in his Captains territory he had sailed over and gone looking for clues. somehow though Buffalo had got the drop on him and Doflamingo, Loa G and Trebol had come by in time to catch him by total chance. and now word was out that Whitebeard was on a manhunt for his missing commander.  
which did not bode well for them. it would have been simple to just let Izo returned to Whitebeard and carry on their merry way but the possibility of Whitebeard letting the Donquixote pirates off easy once he heard what had been done to one of his precious ‘sons’ were next to none. but they couldn't just kill him because if word somehow got back to Whitebeard about that they were worse then dead. So taking a chance and praying to no one Doflamingo had decided the best course of action would be to keep him on board until we could use him as a bargaining chip to make sure we didn't get our asses handed to us.  
things never turned out as planned. 

 

For some reason Law found himself spending time with the man when he technically wasn't supposed to be. While he had the man in front of him though he intended to make the most of it. He had been asking all sorts of questions, about the grand line, about Whitebeard, about everything, though he didn't always get an answer. Now though he was letting Izo eat, the man was thin as it was. When suddenly out of the blue he heard himself ask  
"You’re a Whitebeard pirate?”  
Absentmindedly munching on his food Izo answered  
“Yes, I am. What about it?”  
Law was seated across from him with his arms crossed over his legs. Resting his head on top of his knees he asked  
“You called them your family?” Izo paused and looked up at Law. before he continued eating  
“Ahh Yes, the Whitebeard pirates are my family” a found smile took over his face. it was the first time Law had seen the man smile. He should have left it at that. Was going to. He had every intention of getting up and leaving but his curiosity betrayed him  
“how?.” it wasn’t the same. He could tell it was different than the Donquixote. When they talked about family they meant only Doflamingo, their precious ‘young master’ But the way Izo spoke about his crew...  
Maybe something in his voice gave away his thought because suddenly Izo wasn't smiling anymore.  
“They’re my precious brothers and sisters. I've grown up with them and have watched them grow up, coming home to a ship full of people who care about you, None of us are blood but that only makes our bonds stronger, little one”  
he spoke with the same pure sincerity as the first time.  
It made Law feel sick.  
“Home isn’t just Moby Dick, Izo continued, it's where my family is. Without them or Pops it would just be an empty ship"  
“Why do you call him Pops?” finally Izo turned to face him unexpectedly catching Laws eyes, Something in his chest hurt,  
“Because he calls us son,” he answered giving Law a soft smile.  
something inside him shifted. a part of himself that he had been trying to smother since his whole town and family had been massacred. that childish want for someone to care about him. maybe that's why he did it. it was stupid and it could have gotten him killed or worse but he just did it without thinking. 

 

 

it had been almost two weeks. Law was in his room, lately, he'd been in there more often than not since Lao G had gone with Doflamingo. he supposed to continue training with Baby five and Buffalo but they were both running around pulling pranks and being nuisances.  
Not that he cared, just more time to read.  
"-id that the heat was dying down. soon it will be safe to get rid of that Whitebeard pirate~iin!"  
law paused over a book on his bed, straining his ears to hear who was talking.  
"oh? I forgot the guy was still around, The Young Master will su-"  
a sinking feeling hit Law right in the gut. slowly lowering his book he jumped off the bed. making his way quietly to his door and peeking out from behind it. looking out he saw the retreating forms of Machvise and Gladius  
"-ll as soon as they get back~iin. it's clear now that no one saw us so we should be in the clear~iin!"  
"yeah whatever, old Whitebeard wouldn't stand a chance against The Young Master anyway." 

he didn't think. he just ran. 

the iron door ricocheted off the wall with a bang but Law was to busy catching his breath to care. ignoring the older man's confused questions he made his way across the room and bent down by Izos restraints

"Law what are you doing!?" four loud thuds and the shackles were off, Law had become quite the thief since losing his home so snatching the key from Doflamingo's office had been the easiest thing he'd done all day  
taking a flabbergasted Izos hand Law dragged him towards the door  
"Law?" Izo called his name confused. 'why wasn't the idiot running!?' planting his feet he pulled but Izo just knelt down and grabbed Laws shoulders, making Law turn to face him "little one tell me what is going on?"  
frustration boiled through Laws veins, he was going to all this trouble to get the idiot out and he was asking him what was going on!?.  
"you have siblings right?" is what came out of Laws' mouth. Izo paused, thrown off by the subject change  
"yes" Izo was looking at him like he'd grown another head  
"older or younger?"  
"both  
"then you have a responsibility to look out for them," yanking himself free law backed away and pointed towards the door  
"as an older brother you have to be there for your little siblings and watch over them!, and if you die, then your older siblings will fail at their jobs as big brothers and sisters!. you need to go!"

Law was painting staring the older male in the eyes, silently pleading with him to understand. When he still made no move to go a growl of anger bubble in the small hat wearing ravens throat  
"that's what Big brothers are supposed to do! we look out for our little siblings!"  
he jumped, startled when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, gentler this time, Izo was smiling the widest Law had ever seen.  
"come with me"  
it was Laws turn to be confused now  
"I could have escaped at any time" he laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled down at Law "but the little boy who took care of me piqued my interest so I stuck around a little while longer." Law could only stare wide-eyed. his brain was short-circuiting, and he did not understand if this was actually happening.  
"I don't know how you ended up with Doflamingo but I can tell you don't belong here"  
"what? I-no I,"  
"Whitebeard will keep you safe little one". extending his hand Izo smiled once again 

 

"what do you say?"


End file.
